Stay With Me
by Belle Goode
Summary: A/U: What if the woman told Stef and Lena, that Callie couldn't be adopted? My take on what might have happened. Stef/Callie centric. I'm so bad at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS! First and foremost, I don't own anything, this is just my brain, running with an idea. Second, please read and review! And most importantly...ENJOY! :)**

* * *

It wasn't supposed to happen like this. No matter what it was supposed to be, it _wasn't_ supposed to be this.

 **STEF'S POV**

I have watched her deteriorate over the last month. My baby was wilting away and there was nothing I could do to stop it. When it first happened, I'd been so stunned at that woman saying she wouldn't let us adopt, that I couldn't even formulate my thoughts.

Later that night, I saw the way she looked around her room. Like it was the last time. That was the beginning of the end for her. That was the night that I first noticed the hope in her eyes die just a little. The first time I noticed the light fade.

I say the first time, because I lay eyes on her beautiful face every chance I get, and that hope flares just a bit. I see it. But every time I have to say goodbye, it dies a little more. Lena said the other night that her grades were starting to slip and I swear when I saw her yesterday, she's lost fifteen pounds.

I saw this coming. I didn't want to admit it. And now I'm out here, driving around empty streets, trying to find my eldest daughter, because of a text that Lena and I both received from an unrecognized number. I'm close to the phone she used. I only hope that whoever has it, will know something.

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

Before I even think twice, my thumbs run over the digital keyboard. The guy told me I could use his phone and I didn't hesitate.

" _I'm sorry for all the trouble I've caused you. I can't tell you what it means to me, simply knowing Jude is loved and will be taken care of. Thank you for giving him a place to call home. I love you."_

I stare at the words for at least a minute before I hit send, delete it so he doesn't have their phone numbers and give the guy his phone back. Reaching out, I hand him a little money, put the pills he hands me in my pocket next to the pint, and turn for the water. I am never going to be adopted, and it is my own fault. I know I am going to make it worse for myself tonight, but I can't muster the want, to even care at this point.

Every time I find happiness, I screw it up. At least this time, Jude is safe. He won't be stuck in the middle. He is already adopted. He belongs to someone. Unlike me.

"Hey!"

I turn, looking at the dealer.

"What if someone calls my number back, looking for you?"

I shrug. "Doesn't matter what you tell them. You don't even have to answer the call."

The guy nods his head and I turn back around. Sand always makes me feel better. Sand means ocean, and ocean means freedom. Something about the waves lapping against the shore, always carries me away. And tonight, away is what I need.

The woman told me to let it go. I would never be adopted. It was over and there was no one to blame but myself. Hell, God only knows how much trouble I'm going to be in when I finally _do_ make my way back to that place they call a home tonight, but it's as good as over for me anyway, and I know that now. Maybe I was never meant to be happy.

Squeezing the small packet, I'm almost disgusted with myself, but I mean, screw it. If I'm going to be accused of being damaged goods, I might as well go all the way. I've never done drugs in my life, I had Jude to look out for. But now, there is no need. He doesn't need me any more. And honestly, my entire existence is spiraling out of control. I might as well have a reason for it.

Sitting in my tiny hiding place, between a couple of huge rocks on the water's edge, I disappear from the world. Pulling the two pills out as well as my bottle, I take a long drink and down it at once, coughing at the liquid making it's way down my throat, laying back on one of the rocks and letting the waves of the blessed Pacific take me away. There's no point any more.

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

I've got the kid cornered and he still won't talk. "Cool customer, huh?"

He laughs and it takes everything I have, not to deck him.

"She used your phone!" I say, clearly irritated.

"Oh _that_ girl! I don't know where she went."

I put pressure on his solar plexus. "What did she say?" I get out forcefully.

The kid groans. "Geez, chill out, lady! She bought some Ex, used my phone, then I asked her what to say if anyone called. She said it didn't matter then took off walking down the beach."

That admittedly took me back a bit. Dammit, no! She can't be doing drugs. Not my little girl. "How much?"

"Huh?"

"Ex!" I shout back in his face. "How much did she buy?"

He hesitates. Admitting to an amount puts him in legal trouble, but he can see in my face I am not going to accept any answer but the truth. "Two pills. That's all she got, but she had a bottle too."

"What kind of bottle?"

"I don't know! Vodka? Something clear."

Mike shows up from nowhere. "Stef?"

Throwing the kid toward him, I turn for the beach. "Book him for distributing and aiding and abetting a minor." and I take off running. I hear his voice behind me ask me where I'm going. To find my daughter, obviously.

Standing on the endless sand, I have no idea which way to go. She could be anywhere and there is literally miles of coastline. Not to mention, there's no telling how far that kid had come from when she sent the original text, it had been over two hours now, all because it took so long to get the damn warrant. He could have been miles away. Come on, Callie. Where are you, baby? I'm sorry all this has happened. I'm sorry I couldn't stop any of this.

Lena asked me earlier if she thought she'd run away. Not this time. I think she just needs a little time to herself. But learning that drugs and alcohol have now been thrown into the mix, I know she's heading down a dangerous road.

A part of me doesn't even want to admit, that a low part of her could even exist, but the truth is, she's losing herself, and I don't know how much fight she has left in her. She's been fighting since she was ten. Every time she gets close to any semblance of a stable life, the carpet is ripped out from under her, and she's once again down. I hope and pray I can somehow give her the will to keep fighting. Lord knows, even though she can't see it, she is needed. She's become such an integral part of our family, there's no way we could ever quit trying.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY GUYS! First and foremost, I don't own anything, this is just my brain, running with an idea. Second, please read and review! Third, reviews: Even though they're not all showing up, thank you guys so much! I'm so glad there have been so many reviews and honored for all the favorites and follows. To answer a couple of questions, yes this is an AU, and it takes place in the third season. The woman I'm talking about was the (I believe she was) court appointed social worker that was talking with the moms about the adoption, when Rita was there and everything. Before they gave the go ahead. Most importantly...ENJOY! :) Without further ado...  
**

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I didn't want to think about things. Mission accomplished. I realize that the waves are up to my waist as I sit here in my hiding spot, and I should move. But for some reason, it doesn't seem to matter. I can't seem to make my body function, outside of my arm. I lift the bottle to my lips and take one last swig. It is now empty. Just like me.

I hear laughing and realize it's me. I should probably stop or someone's going to hear me. But it hits me, I don't care. Nothing matters any more. My lack of family, my mistake that took it all away and my little brother. Oh, Jude. He cornered me yesterday and asked me about the weight I've lost. It wasn't intentional. I have no appetite.

I just don't care any more. Every time I get to see my family, especially Stef and Lena, I get my hopes up that they've come up with something to get us past this. But they leave each time, and there I am again. Alone. I am always alone. Always empty.

No matter how many people are around me. Robert and even Sophia have been around, but it doesn't help. Nothing helps. Hope is dead, and I've noticed that caring is a dead concept too. I reach up feeling a tear run down my cheek. Dammit, I'm crying now? I don't know what's worse! Both will surely get me caught by the happenstance passerby. And I'm just not ready for that tonight. I just want to be left to my solitude. At least if I'm by myself I have a reason for feeling this way.

Taking a moment, I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I should move. The water is getting higher each time it comes in. It's high tide and the undercurrent isn't strong, though I feel my body trying to flee my hidden location with every time the waves go back toward the open water.

Alas, it doesn't matter. I think I hear someone calling my name, but it's fleeting as I hit the realization, I can no longer feel any part of my body. The cold water, the soft sand, the warm rock I am sitting against...I have achieved numbness. I can't help but internally smile from my sudden lack of feeling, sure at this moment, I couldn't make a single muscle in my body move if I had to.

As my eyes close, I think I see Stef climbing over one of the rocks. I wonder if it's real or not, but my eyes continue closing, not caring if it's her or a mirage. I simply cannot force them to stay open any longer. I am numb. And it's incredible.

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

"Callie!" I scream out. There is nothing but sand. I've been walking for almost an hour, the tide is coming in, and I have still yet to find her. I hear another officer yell out her name, and Mike in front of me somewhere. I'm so unsure of what's going to happen once I find her. I've determined, I _will_ find her tonight.

Mike is the only one who knows she may be intoxicated when she's found. We both continue to yell for her. My phone buzzes in my pocket. I instantly retrieve it to see if it's her. It's Lena. She's worried sick at home, and so are the kids. Even she is unaware of the extent of the situation.

I tell her that we haven't found her and put my phone back in my pocket. They're supposed to be bringing search dogs in, but they haven't arrived yet. I see a couple of huge rocks right in the water line and something tells me I need to look, though dread pulls at my stomach.

"Callie!" I call out. I round the huge boulder, and begin to climb. There she sits. Her eyes close and she has an odd expression on her face. The water is rushing in and it's almost at her chest and I notice the empty alcohol bottle floating near. "Mike! Get over here, I need your help!" I try to keep the panic from my voice, but I don't succeed. I jump down feet first and put my hands on her face, trying to rouse her.

"Callie?" Her skin is freezing and as the water rushes in again, I can see why. It may be September, but the temperature of the ocean is still barely sixty-five degrees. "Mike!" I scream out again. My adrenaline is running so much I could probably lift her where she is, but she's dead weight right now, and she's soaking wet. I need help getting her around the rock as it's clearly at least a foot deeper at the edge of it, and I refuse to take any chances now that I've finally found her.

"Callie, come on, baby. Talk to me, sweets." I'm about to scream for Mike again, when he pops over the edge and is beside me in the water. I hear him radio in for an ambulance and the next few minutes literally blur together as we get her out of the crevice and lay her flat, further up the beach, where no water is reaching.

I press my fingers into the pulse point on her neck. It's fast and very weak. I hear Mike from the side of me. "Stef, she's not breathing."

I don't even realize the tears falling from my own eyes. I think I'm in cop mode, but I'm very wrong. And yet, I refuse to leave her side. "Start CPR. And find out where that ambulance is!" I'm shouting orders but I'm not thinking about anything except the stillness of the girl laying in front of me. In this light, she looks like she's giving up, even in unconsciousness.

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I can't see anything. I can hear Stef and Mike scream and yell at me to breathe, but I am breathing. Can't they tell? They keep yelling. Everything is fading out now. And suddenly I'm floating. I look around and there's nothing but water. I can hear nothing but the soft sounds of the waves around me.

I should be scared, but I'm oddly comfortable. My mind wanders to a simpler time. I'm happy. Most people wouldn't consider it a happy time, but my mind takes me to the first night Jude was at the Foster's with me. We are home. And I feel it. I felt it when Stef told me I wasn't disposable. She meant it. I could see it in her eyes. They took Jude in, no questions asked. There were no ifs, ands or buts about it.

I am happy. I haven't felt love from any type of mother figure since losing my mom. Stef will probably never know what that statement meant to me. My eyes close slowly and open again. I'm warmer than I've ever been before. I feel like I'm wrapped in loving arms. My mom's. Jude's. Stef and Lena's.

Something flashes in front of my face, and I'm no longer warm. I feel like ice is running through my veins. Air is being forced into my lungs, and I hear Stef. She sounds like she's panicked and pleading with me to stay with her and not to give up. But I feel myself being pulled back into the warmth. I'm not ready to leave yet. I close my eyes once more and let myself slip back into my happy place.


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! First and foremost, I don't own anything, this is just my brain, running with an idea. Second, please read and review! Third, I'm astounded with the love I'm getting. I'm glad you're all enjoying reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!** **Most importantly...ENJOY! :) Without further ado...**

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

The paramedics finally arrive and start to do their assessment. My hands are shaking and I can't seem to function outside of following the stretcher. I don't even have to tell Mike that I'm riding in the ambulance, which is good, because I don't even think about it until after we've left.

They start getting a rundown and my heart drops just a little more with every diagnosis given. I hear them talking between each other. "Heart rate is one-seventeen." - "Blood pressure is two-thirteen over one-sixty." - "Completely non-responsive." and the one man looks at me. "They said possible overdose. What did she take?"

I stammer. "Ex and I think some Vodka." I say as I look at my daughter. They are hooking up all kinds of wires, and again, my heart drops.

A voice comes from in front of me. "Can you do this?"

One of the paramedics. Nodding, I force myself to go back into professional mode.

"Good." and he hands me an Ambu bag so I can breathe for her. "Every four seconds, squeeze. Make sure that stays over her mouth and nose."

I nod again. I have to put myself in the mind frame that this is not my daughter, but a kid that needs my help. That's the only way I know to keep from losing it.

"Saturation is less than eighty-five percent." he yelled to the medic driving. "What's her name?"

"Callie. Callie Jacobs."

He reaches above my head and grabs a bag of saline and starts looking for a vein to run fluids through. He struggles to find a viable blue line in her arm that he can use. Frustration mars his features as he continues to look, moving the tourniquet over and over again. He shakes his head.

"What's wrong?" I ask, not realizing I've gotten myself into a rhythm with pushing air into her lungs, which is good, because my mind is in so many different places right now, my daughter in the forefront of every one of those places.

"She's very dehydrated." and he flips her arm over to see if he can find something in the top of her hand. He explains that he doesn't want to do that, but he's running out of choices.

My baby. You look so frail. What have you done to yourself?

We hold our breaths as he starts rubbing her arm quickly to try and warm it up a little, hoping to bring a usable source to the surface. Alas, he's successful. That's one thing down. He tells me that the saline is heated and he grabs a blanket out of some compartment that he has, and it's warm.

I help him cover her and the bottom falls out of my world. In a moment, the entire inside of the ambulance sounds like a thousand alarms are going off. The EMT yells, "She's crashing." and I lose all sense of time once again.

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I can hear people yelling at me and at each other. I'm not sure what they're saying as nothing makes sense. Nothing seems to matter so I close my eyes and go back to the ocean. I'm comfortable here. There's nothing but quiet and peace. After a while, all I hear is Stef.

She's telling me I need to come back. I need to wake up. Not to quit. But I'm happy here. No one can tell me that it's my fault I can't be adopted. No one can take me away from my family, when all I have to do is think about a happy time, and I'm instantly back there.

So far, I've seen Lena's smile, Stef's intense and loving gaze at both Jude and I, all of the siblings, the wedding, Christmas, a time before my world fell apart. Before I screwed everything up. I love the feeling of floating that comes from this endless ocean that I seem to be drifting on. It's hard to say that I want to go back to the real world when in reality, this is so nice.

I know this isn't where I'm supposed to be. I know this because when I look toward the sand, it is Stef who is standing there, patiently waiting for me to swim back into shore. But damn if I can stop myself from staying here. On land, everyone wants me to fight. They want me to stay strong. They want me to hang on. But they don't realize, I'm not strong enough to fight, stay strong or hold on anymore. Honestly, I'm not really sure it's even worth the fight to me.

It sure isn't in me right now. I'm so tired of fighting and trying and nothing changing. I've done the good girl bit. I've kept my nose clean, dotted every I, crossed every T, yes ma'am, no ma'am, please and thank you. And yet, here I am. Being told once more that something is wrong and I can't be adopted. Even after all the fighting we had to do with Robert, they still said no.

Stef and Lena keep trying, even though they're fighting a losing battle, and they know it. They won't say it, but I see it in their eyes when I see them. There's frustration there. Neither of them are giving up, but they both know we're pretty much out of new angles to attack it with. At least my brother is taken care of. He's loved. He has a home. He has someone to belong to.

I'm beginning to believe I won't ever belong to anyone. Maybe I don't deserve it. Maybe I've made so many mistakes in my past that I have too much to make up for. Maybe this is my repayment for being mad at my mom when she died.

They keep saying that if I just wait until I'm eighteen then no one can stop it, but that's a long way away. The talk of being emancipated is out the window, I unintentionally made sure of that tonight. No judge is going to allow me to be by myself when I have this type of incident on me. But then I wonder...does it really even matter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the delay, it's been crazy around these parts. I'm deeply sorry for such a delay in updating. I will do my best to keep the last chapter from taking so long to post. Yes, I've got one chapter after this one. I hope everyone enjoys this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. As always, I don't own anything. Please review and thank you guys so much for all the continued love and patience. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

It takes almost thirty minutes for them to get her stable again. They had to shock her and honestly, I don't remember how many times. I haven't even stopped to realize that I am now in the hospital, waiting for them to give her a room so that I can go back and see her.

Lena is supposed to bring everyone up here once we know something but oh how I wish she was here now. She always knows how to comfort me when I'm stressed. The touch of her hand is something that I can't even describe.

A woman in scrubs walks toward me and I know the look on her face. I'm still in uniform and I doubt she realizes I'm one of her moms. It's not uncommon to ride to the hospital with an overdose victim. I shake my head. Overdose victim. My Callie.

"Are you here for Ms. Jacobs?"

I nod.

"She's stable, but it's going to be touch and go for a little while."

"Okay?" I ask.

"We pumped her stomach. The tox screen shows her blood alcohol level at almost point one-six and we're seeing traces of both Ecstasy and LSD. Commonly it's laced for a higher effect. But it seems her body has a very low tolerance to drugs of any kind, and throwing the alcohol on top of it...she's in for a long road. The next few hours will tell us a lot."

Blinking back tears that are threatening to fall, my voice is husky as it makes it's way out. "When..." and I clear my throat. "When can I see my daughter?"

Her face is stunned as she realizes that I'm not just another cop. Apology instantly flows into her eyes but she can see I just want to know if I can see my little girl. She hesitates.

"Come on back. Technically I'm not supposed to do this, but I can use you being a cop as a reason." and she shrugs. I don't want her to get into trouble, but just to see my baby...I follow.

She starts walking faster and stops before getting to the door. "She's hooked up to a machine, and wires right now, so don't be alarmed when you see her. She's still not breathing on her own and we're having a hard time maintaining her body temperature at the moment. She is still having some issues with hypothermia, which is due to the overdose, so don't be surprised if you see us change out her blankets every fifteen to thirty minutes."

I nod my head but I'm not prepared for how it looks. It's not terrible, but she's right. I see the breathing machine and wires she's talking about to monitor brain activity. There's an IV with saline, and something to try and counter the reaction to the drugs. She looks so...frail. Long gone is the girl who showed up in our care some months ago, ready to take on the world. Her skin is so pale and she's so thin, she looks almost see through.

My baby. I must have whispered it because the nurse squeezes my hand. "I'll bring you a chair." I nod but it's blind. I can't see anything except her beautiful face, pale and set. Not thinking at all, I step up beside her and take her fragile, somehow suddenly so small, hand in mine. I swallow. "Don't you quit on me, Callie."

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

I hear Stef again. She sounds so sad. She keeps telling me not to quit on her and Lena, but I'm beginning to wonder, if I should quit, and make it easier on them. How much have they sacrificed for me already? How many countless dollars have they spent on court costs, adoption fees, investigations...the list goes on and on. Not to mention the tuition that they've paid into Anchor Beach; which I just found out today, is going to go to waste because my new place isn't "zoned" and I'm too far for anyone to justify continuing to drive me any longer.

Apparently my grades have slipped enough that they can't see any benefit to the commute as I am, quote, no longer showing any reason to further my schooling in an institute that is obviously not doing me any good, un-quote. It's no longer worth the 'added expenditure'. Added expenditure. I'm not even worth it to some losers who don't even care, why on Earth would I think I was worth anything to anyone else?

Besides, don't they see, it's not about me, or furthering my education? That's the only place I have to see my family. My brother. My moms. My lifelines. And they're taking that away too. Another tick in my chart of things that are my fault that are going to hurt the people who mean most to me. What must my mom think of me when she's looking down on me? How much disappointment does she hold for me? How much more can I let her down? How much more can I let my _moms_ down?

I'm so sorry, Stef. You don't deserve this. You deserve so much better. So sorry.

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

Oh, Callie. What have you done? You need to stay with me.

Her vitals are starting to dwindle. As the minutes turn into hours, brain activity remains constant, but she's not getting any better. The doctors and nurses keep telling me to just hang in there, but that's hard for me to do when she's simply giving up.

It kills me that no matter what I do, I can't make her fight. I can't make her stay. It's like she's completely retreated within herself, and she's not coming out. I've talked to her about Jude, about school, I've pleaded with her to stay with me, but nothing seems to be helping. She's not receptive to any of it and I'm at a loss.

Lena called me earlier and asked me about bringing the kids up, but as much as I miss them, right now, I know it's probably not the best idea. I'm lost in thought as the door creaks open slowly. I turn and it's my beautiful wife. I see in her face that she's not expecting to see what she does.

I see it as her eyes instantly fill with tears and her hand goes to her mouth. I nod my head and close my eyes. We have to be strong for each other. Which means it's time for me to put on my brave face. She needs me as much as Callie does, and it's not going to do any of us any good if we both break down. I clear my throat. "Come on." and I stand and move as she sits down.

I hear her voice shake as she breathes in and searches for the words to say. We both know there's nothing we can say, but neither of us will accept defeat in any way. So much has happened, she's come so far. Finally I hear her voice break.

"How did this happen? How did we let this happen?" and she bends over the rail of the hospital bed, kissing our daughter on the forehead. "Callie, baby? Mama's here. Hang in there for us, okay? We love you."

Nothing changed. As much as I wanted it to, as much as I willed it to, nothing changed. We sat there together for another hour, neither of us saying anything, both of us holding our breath every moment.

Sitting up straight, Lena cleared her throat. "I dare someone to come in here and say something about us being here."

My heart fell out. I never even thought about that, but she was right. Damn if anyone would say anything. This was our daughter. Not the state's. Not some other foster parent's. Ours. And she was going to stay ours.

A nurse popped in and smiled. "How's our girl?"

Our girl. Not yours. I smile, but it's half hearted. "No change." Lena seems to notice my irritation as she reaches out and grabs my hand, bringing me back to the point at hand. I watch as the woman checks the vital signs, makes notes, and walks away. I start pacing, for the umpteenth time.

Lena is talking to Callie about staying, but nothing is changing. It's been twelve hours. Twelve excruciating hours. The sun has long since risen and both of us have had call after call. Mostly people checking in.

I have a sneaky suspicion that Brandon has brought everyone up here and they're waiting in the waiting room. I hear a familiar sound as I looked at my wife. Smiling lovingly, I tell her, "Go get something to eat. I'll sit with her."

Standing up and stretching, she nodded. She'd been here a few hours and the chair was hardly comfortable. "I'll call the kids and see how they're holding up." and she then turned back toward our eldest girl. Leaning in she kissed her once more. "I'll be right back, baby. I love you." and before stepping out, she asked me if I wanted anything.

Shaking my head, I sit back down. I want my daughter back in my arms. I want her eyes to open. I want her to come back home with us, as an Adams-Foster. I want my family back together as a whole.

"Don't you dare quit on me, Callie. I'm not going to let you go that easily, and if you think I will, just test me."


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! I'm so sorry it's taken so long. Life has gotten in the way, between major surgeries, deaths in the family, kids and everything else. Thank you all for hanging on as long as you have. Here's the last chapter. I genuinely hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

Lena is on the beach now, beside Stef. She's wearing the blue suit that I have always loved her in. She's always been so beautiful. I wonder if I've ever actually told her that. I close my eyes thinking about how much her acceptance of me, actually meant. I wasn't exactly nice to...anyone, when I first showed up. And boy was I scared when she was sizing me up outside juvie that first day. But she saw something in me.

I can hear her talking to me. I hear her telling me that I need to hang on. That I need to stay strong. I want to. I hear Stef tell me not to quit. I smile. I love her, so much. I love her mom voice. It makes me feel wanted.

I've been so lucky to even be loved by anyone in that entire family, much less everyone. Even Stef and Lena's parents accepted both Jude and I as family. We've been spoiled as a grandchild, something we never had, we've been loved on, doted on...the whole nine. I take a deep breath, close my eyes and I wonder what's going to happen when I swim back into shore.

Where will I go from here? They're never going to let me go back to my family. My family. They really are my family. I think it finally occurs to me that they will always be here. I don't know why, I don't deserve it. I've done nothing right and been nothing but a burden to them, but they keep showing up. I have to find a way to make this up to them.

I have to swim back to shore. And I need to do it soon. They can't keep standing there. If they're standing there, then they're beside me, and if they're beside me then the rest of the kids are alone. They are suffering. Because of me. The question of what will happen still plagues me. I don't want to be alone. I know I don't deserve any of them, but I don't want to be alone.

Closing my eyes, I'm on the shore. Stef is looking at me, still with so much love. She is my core. She is what keeps me going. I have to make this right. I have to do right by her, if by no one else. She stands there, patiently waiting for me to step closer. Silently telling me that it's okay to run to her. That she's not going anywhere. Closing my eyes, I take a step closer. And another. And another.

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

I look over at my baby. "You need to come back, Callie. Can't you see? Don't you know how much this family needs you?" I stand and make my way for the millionth time over to the window. I stop when I hear one of the most heavenly sounds my ears had taken in, for what seemed like years.

"S...Stef…"

Turning, my heart catches in my chest. "Callie?"

Her eyes open. Just barely, but they are open. I'm beside her in seconds. Her hand is in mine. I'm trying not to just break down with joy, but I'm failing. Tears are trekking down my face. Taking a breath in, I reach up. "Hi, my baby."

Her eyes squeeze shut, but she opens them, a little wider. "Stef...I...I'm so...so sorry…"

My throat constricts. A part of me wants to ask her just what in the hell she was thinking, but the larger part is just so incredibly happy that she's awake, I don't care about the other. Oh, we'll talk about it, soon. But for now, she's awake. And she's talking to me.

"You know what? Don't you worry about that. You worry about getting better. We'll figure out the rest, later."

She swallows. A tear slowly makes its way down her cheek.

"Don't get upset, Cal. You're safe. I've got you."

"But for how long?" she asked. And there was the truth of it. And truth was, I didn't know how to answer her. So I gave her the best one I could.

"Oh, my baby. I will _always_ have you. No matter where you are, or where you go. I will have you forever. And so will Lena."

"But I'm not safe." she whispers. Instantly I know what she means. She doesn't mean in the literal sense of safety. She's not trying to say the home she's in now is unsafe. But emotionally, that's a whole different story.

"We're going to do everything that we can, to make sure that you are always safe."

She inhaled. I hated the distrust. I knew the distrust wasn't toward us, but she's been through the ringer lately. I don't blame her one bit. I go to say something else and the door opens quietly. Turning, I smile.

Lena.

* * *

 **CALLIE'S POV**

Home. These two women, are my home. They are the only home I've known in years. Well, them and Jude. I want to see him so bad, but I need to get into a better. He would freak if he saw me right now.

Feeling bolstered with energy and confidence, though I'm still admittedly weak...I raise the bed a bit. Stef and Lena are both trying to keep the tears from flowing. There is so much love in this room right now, and it's all aimed at me. I don't really know how to feel.

I'm sure that once the powers that be, realize that I'm all better, they'll whisk me away again. But for the moment, I'm going to take this. And I am so grateful for it. Lena is smiling at me, and I try to smile back.

I feel like I'm in a cloud of fog. I'm almost irritated, but for some reason, all I'm feeling right now is simply joy of being. My eyes close and I hear Stef tell me that it's alright, I need to rest, I've been through a lot.

It dawns on me that I haven't exactly asked, what is wrong with me. Opening my eyes again, I ask Stef. Not that Lena would ever lie, but Stef is blunt. And blunt is what I need right now. Putting on a serious expression, I take one more deep breath. "What happened? Why am I hear?"

Blinking slowly, she put on her best 'cop' voice. Damn I loved her. "You, young lady, overdosed. And it is something that you and I are going to discuss in depth." and her expression softened. "Don't you _ever_ do anything like that again. Do you understand me?"

Trying to keep my admiration from coming across as being crass, I nodded. "Yes ma'am. And I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Nodding, her expression softened even more. Something I didn't realize was possible. "The Ex that you took, was laced. And even though you only took two, that plus the alcohol, made for a very dangerous combination."

I looked over to see Lena. She was so hurt by what she was hearing. And I felt so bad. I had to make this up to them. I had to make this up to her. And I would.

* * *

 **STEF'S POV**

"It's been a long six months, Callie girl."

She smiles at me. It is the brightest smile I think I've ever seen. We're in court, for the umteenth time. But this time, is different. We are here, for adoption. I never thought this day would come.

Somehow she pushed, and she worked, and she did whatever it was that she needed to do, to win the graces of the powers that be. That's what she called it. And maybe she was right. As it seemed that it was the courts that made decisions when it came to things.

Today we were here though. Lena, Callie and myself. All dressed in our best. The kids are all home, per Callie's request. Well, except for Jude. He insisted on sneaking along, and is in the back of the room, waiting to surprise her. Standing, my daughter, made her voice heard. She told them that she'd done whatever they'd asked, and she'd continue to do what they wanted, if they would simply understand, that we, were her family. We were her home. All of us. And without us, she couldn't survive.

I watched the man ponder her words carefully. "And what," he started, "would happen if you weren't adopted today?"

Turning, she looked at myself and Lena, and smiled. It was a genuine smile of absolute love. With that smile shining, she turned back to the judge. "I've already been adopted by them. Regardless of what some signature on a piece of paper says. They are my moms. They have been, since the beginning. I would say that I hope it doesn't come across as too forward, but honestly, it doesn't matter what you, or some piece of paper has to say. They are my family."

He leaned back in his chair, and he considered her words carefully. I had no clue what he was thinking or what the outcome would be. And when he smiled and leaned forward, saying that he approved the adoption...my world spun. My baby was coming home. Where she always belonged.


End file.
